Fallen
by hjade21
Summary: Steak knew what a Fallen Angel looks like. He never expected his precious person to end up as one. However, he swore to uphold one of their promises at least. SteakWine. Warnings inside.


**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Food Fantasy or their characters, they belong to the company Funtoy. I only own the story plot. :3

**Pairing:** SteakWine

**Warnings:** OOC, Obsessive Behavior, Yandere Red Wine, Fallen Angel!Red Wine, and implied character death

* * *

Steak knew what a Fallen Angel looked like.

They vary in appearances. Some small, others large, and sometimes they appear human-like. Some are weak, others are strong, and sometimes they are cunning.

The cunning ones were the most dangerous ones to face. They take advantage of their human appearance to get close to humans. Approaching humans with friendly smiles, their sweet words dripping of poison luring them into falsehood security until the kill happens. Oftentimes, the cunning Fallen Angels are skilled at escaping when danger is near and required skillful hunters to track them. Sometimes, they can hide among humans as well.

By the end of the day, Fallen Angels were a menace to both humans and Food Souls, and needed to be dealt with quickly before any harm is done. It didn't matter if they look monstrous or human-like; they were destructive to the core.

All it will take to end a Fallen Angel is a single stab at their core and break it.

He knew that, understood a Fallen Angel, and had hunted them down for years now.

Yet at the same time, facing this demon, Steak realized how little he understood.

Tainted black limbs slid past his shoulders, their chests touching and the demon skin felt chilling against his body. Steak tenses at the claws combing through his hair starting from the back of his neck. The ministrations were of careful gentleness, but the knight wasn't going to fool himself for the power beneath those fingers could easily crush him like an ant.

A breathy chuckle caught his attention.

"You seem tense." The demon commented, his silky voice dripping with pure seduction, "Relax, hound. I would never harm you."

One of the claws moved to touch the side of his face, the dangerously sharp fingers leaving trails of ice with every gentle stroke against his skin. The knight was forced to look straight at the demon, what remained of his rival and comrade, and guilt rose from his stomach at the sight.

Red Wine, even transformed into a Fallen Angel, had changed so little yet so much.

Remarkably, Red Wine overall appearance hadn't drastically changed. Unlike the gigantic Uke Mochi or Tsuchigumo, his form still remained the same if not slightly taller than before. At the same time, he wasn't sprouting any extra appendages like Aizen nor did his fair complexion change like the Orochi.

However, it was easy to tell that the Red Wine he knew wasn't a Food Soul any longer. The pitch black darkness of his arms slowly receded to thorn-like tattoos at his upper arm. Steak would bet there were more of those marks underneath the elaborate clothing the demon wore; a white regal outfit with strong accents of purple and gold. A majestic white cape with gold fur trims with specks of dotted black hung on his shoulders clasped together by ruby clips. His purple hair let loose passing down his shoulders freely and attached to the side of his head was a silver ornament with wisps of gold. A pair of smooth black horns was curled backwards and shine brightly from the golden chains connecting them.

Ironic that even as a Fallen Angel, Red Wine continued to keep his noble image.

Staring straight into those pair of familiar crimson eyes, a bolt of anxiety ran down Steak spine. There was nothing humane in them anymore; only madness. Combine it with the jagged black marks decorating his fair face; Red Wine was the perfect definition of an Angel that fell from the Heavens.

Demon.

And it was Steak fault for turning Red Wine into a demon of obsession.

If he had realized that the murderer responsible for killing his friends and everyone around him was Red Wine, Steak would have acted sooner and keep their promise.

But at the same time, Steak didn't want to believe Red Wine would actually kill their friends for no reason.

Confronting the vampire on the matter, the reason behind his murders, Steak discovered the extent of Red Wine obsession.

A love that became warped and twisted. A love that is possessive and selfish. A love that is suffocating and overwhelming.

Red Wine definition of love was to possess him, lock him in a prison, and force Steak to desire only the vampire even if it means killing any other rivals was a very twisted love. An overwhelming love that was unhealthy couldn't be called love; it was a love of only selfishness.

Steak remembered running.

Away from civilization.

Away from people.

Away from Red Wine.

Away from a twisted love that shook him down to the bones.

He lost count of how many moons had passed. When he stopped, his respite ended shortly upon the arrival of a demon wearing Red Wine face chiding him like a lost child for running away. A chunk of ice settled in his stomach feeling the demon arms wrapped around him. The words he cooed against his ear were affectionate, but underlying that spoke volumes of his poisonous love dedicated only to Steak.

Steak realized then and there unless he can bring himself to slay Red Wine, he would never be able to escape him.

"Silent, are you?" The demon chuckled, amusement shining in his eyes. "That's fine. You won't be silent for long, Steak."

The knight said nothing. He was playing it safe, giving into the demon desires, and biding his time. Sighing, he would shut his eyes and crane his head back to reveal his neck more. Steak didn't see Red Wine reaction, but the sharp intake of breath said volumes. He tenses again feeling the cold skin nuzzling against his neck. A pair of soft chilling flesh was pressing on his skin. Before long, his neck was worshiped with affections peppering his flesh. Then the claw combing his hair earlier would hold his head firmly and the other reached down to grab his waist. Steak waited for the fangs to sink down yet none came yet.

Concerned, the knight opened his eyes slowly to find Red Wine watching him. In a moment of betrayal, his heart swelled at the pure intensity of love in his eyes. Steak briefly considered giving in completely both heart and body.

But the glimmer of insanity, the reminder of the hands that stained his hands, strongly reminded the knight why he escaped in the first place.

"Steak…Steak…" Red Wine whispered his name affectionately. The demon leaned in to press their lips together, and Steak let him.

The kiss was sweet, but deeply entwined with passion.

If it things weren't up to this point, if Red Wine wasn't beyond saving, then Steak would've allowed himself to enjoy this and give this love another chance.

But he cannot, because the Red Wine he knew was no longer there.

Their lips parted.

Steak impassively watched the demon cheeks stained bright pink. Red Wine powerful body was trembling and looked absolutely giddy over a simple kiss that meant almost nothing to the knight. The demon playfully nibbles his bottom lip. The sharp point of his fangs brushing against the flesh was worrisome, but Steak knew Red Wine was careful to not needlessly injure him.

"I love you, Steak…" The demon said breathlessly, and then his gaze lowered to his neck and back up. "May I…?"

Shutting his eyes, Steak stiffly nodded and raises his head once again.

There was a quiet gasp of glee. Red Wine was no doubt elated at his submissiveness. The demon was beyond pleased by the knight seeming acceptance of his affections. Steak had given him permission to bite him, mark him, and drink the blood he so desired. It was ironic considering there were a few occasions Steak had given a reluctant Red Wine his blood before when the temptation was too strong for him.

Those were days that Steak had trusted the vampire to not harm him.

Presently, this was not trust; this was not to help someone he cared about, but an act to get the demon before him to lower his guard.

Steak barely grunted when fangs dive down into his neck. He ignored the false gentleness the demon portrayed. He ignored the tainted claws rubbing his back in soothing motions like a master reassuring his anxious pet he means no harm. He ignored his body reactions to the pleasurable sensation of the demon drinking down his blood greedily. He ignored Red Wine moans as their legs entwined, and Steak fervently ignored Red Wine desires pressing against his thigh.

Finally, the demon pulled back with a shaky moan. Licking his neck clean of the blood and closing the puncture wounds, Red Wine nuzzled against his neck with a satisfied sigh. The obsessive whispers of the loving phrase, "Mine, all mine" was repeatedly spoken like a mantra. Red Wine was completely placid and his grip around his waist loosened enough for Steak to loop his arms around him. The demon practically purred at the attention.

"I love you, Steak." Red Wine said again, content enough to lay his head against the knight neck. "Please, do **_NOT_** ever leave me like that again."

There it was, the possessive words demanding a vow laced with dark tints of a promise of pain should Steak break it.

He couldn't let it go on like this. Raising a hand onto Red Wine head, Steak gently comb his fingers through his purple locks. The smell of red wine and roses still clung to him strongly, but there was a foul acid tang to it that was never there before. Red Wine didn't notice the slight change in the knight mood, merely content of Steak ministration to his head though he was impatient for a response.

"Steak…?"

"…Don't worry. I won't leave you, Red." When did he open his eyes?

Staring at the demon bearing Red Wine face, the demon smile was one of pure happiness like a vow was sealed to never be broken again. Steak almost reconsidered his decision. Almost.

The demon cold claws cupped his face, Red Wine whispered, "Thank you, _my_ hound."

When Red Wine pressed their lips again, Steak witnesses the bare glimmer of moonlight shining down upon them. The pale light highlighting Red Wine beautiful yet beastly form, and the knight chest tightened at the sight.

Red Wine eyes were closed, enjoying the kiss that means nothing.

A silent command summoned his sword into his hand, this one of shorter blade yet the resolve was strong as ever. Steak poised the tip of the sword aiming straight for the unsuspecting Red Wine heart. He shut his eyes for the third time, steeling himself for the inevitable.

Steak knew there were Fallen Angels that could mimic humans, but no one had ever told him that a Fallen Angel could take on the form of someone he cared about. Or that someone he cares about actually became a Fallen Angel out of his obsessive desires to claim and love a single person.

By the end of the day, Fallen Angels were a menace to both humans and Food Souls, and needed to be dealt with quickly before any harm is done. It didn't matter if they look monstrous or human-like; they were destructive to the core.

This demon before him was no different, a former shell of his beloved.

Their definition of love was different from everyone else; to obsess, to possess, and to lock them up in a pretty cage away from the world.

It was utterly insane, dangerous.

No matter how gentle Red Wine was or what sweet words he whisper into his ear, Steak knew the Red Wine he once loved was gone.

And Steak knew he was to blame for letting this happen.

_At the very least, I'll keep my first promise to you, Red Wine. _

Then, the knight plunge his sword straight into the demon heart to end this nightmare once and for all.

_**END? **_


End file.
